Verity and Meredith Rutter
'''The relationship between the tavern keeper Meredith Rutter, and his "wife" Verity Rutter (née Bridges).' Back home, Verity was jailed for stealing. However, she escaped the gallows when Meredith paid for her release and to have her transported to Virginia to be his wife. Once she arrives, her husband-to-be is nowhere to be found. She meets him the next day when Meredith is being sentenced by Marshal Redwick to have his ear nailed to the pillory for drunkenness and blasphemy. After realizing she has been bought by an alcoholic, Verity makes plans to return to England but is stopped by Meredith at the wharf. That night, Verity decides to escape Jamestown after witnessing Meredith gambling with other men for a night of pleasure with her. She is persuaded by Alice Kett to return. Later, Meredith reveals that he would never gamble her away and explains his game cheating habits. Verity decides to stay and make their marriage work. In spite of their growing fondness for each other, Meredith’s alcoholism ruins things for them, since he’s usually too drunk to consummate their union. Verity tries hard for their relationship to work and wishes to have children with Meredith, but he doesn't seem to desire the same. Although Verity took the Rutter surname, she isn’t officially married to Meredith. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 1= Verity arrives at the wharf of Jamestown but her betrothal, Meredith, is not there to receive her like the other men. She wanders around the settlement searching for him. She stay at the tavern. The next morning, Verity takes a glimpse of her husband-to-be, while Marshal Redwick is charging him of slandering the Virginia Company of lewdness and drunkenness, and nails his ear to the pillory as punishment. Later, she decides to leave Virginia and return to England, but Meredith stops her at the wharf, recalling that he paid for her release from prison. But that night, a drunken Meredith wagers against the other men in the tavern to win a night with Verity. Taken by outrage, she flees the next morning, with some money and men’s clothing she stole from Rutter, in search for Berkeley Town, the nearby settlement. Alice Kett goes searching for her and begs her to return. Verity resents being bought by a drunk. Once she’s back to Jamestown, Verity tells Meredith she won’t be married to a man who would sell her off. Meredith explains he doesn’t play fair at gamble and that he would never allow other men to touch her. She eventually agrees to stay with himEpisode 1.01. Verity starts running the tavern alongside Meredith. One night, Secretary Farlow witnesses her mocking her husband’s drinking habits, while the customers laugh. Verity describes Meredith as a “babe after the tit”. The next day, she is taken to court and sentenced to the pillory by Marshal Redwick for humiliating her husband at the tavern. Meredith remains by her side the entire day. That night, she’s released from the stocks and curses the Marshal vile soul. The man eventually falls ill not due to witchcraft but because he was poisoned by Jocelyn Castell. However, Reverend Whitaker believes Verity to be a witch. Meredith defends his wife against the reverend’s accusations, claiming that no man could wish for a better wife. Whitaker says there will be a mark on Verity that will appoint her as a witch. The next day, they have their house and tavern searched by guards, who look for witchcraft and ritualistic objects. Meredith confronts Verity with the mark. She explains it’s a birthmark equal to that of his father and brother and promises she’s no witch. Meredith believes her. Later, she is proven innocent with Jocelyn’s helpEpisode 1.02. One night, Verity searches for her husband outside Jamestown. He left town to urinate. They run into Pamunkey warriors. One warrior named Chacrow takes an interest in Verity while Meredith cries for help and cuts himself while trying to grab his dagger. The other warriors run away while one is taken down by James Read, who takes him into town. Chacrow is imprisoned at the garrison. The next day, Meredith’s hand is healed by Christopher Priestley. The tavern’s keeper shares his belief that the Pamunkey came to steal their women. The doctor, however, doesn’t share his opinionEpisode 1.03. Meanwhile, Verity tries to make her marriage to Meredith work and wishes to share his bed. However, he’s often too drunk for it. Days later, she forces him to quit drinking for an entire month. He eventually accepts the bet. After just two days without drinking, Meredith already wants to give up Verity’s challenge. Meredith goes for a walk at night and Verity spies on him. In the morning, Verity finds Meredith by the river and learns that he had a wife and child back in England but they died while he was drunk at a tavern. One night, Meredith returns home drunk and Verity attacks him. Verity promises she’ll be a good wife to Meredith but he must be a good husband to her in return.Episode 1.04. Nathan Bailey is presented before the assembly of Jamestown. He accuses Verity and blames her flirtatious ways for his accidental murder of Fletcher. Redwick sets him free. Meredith and Verity are stunned and enraged by Bailey’s accusations. Bailey and the other militia men storm the tavern and ransack it. Bailey tells Verity is due to Fletcher’s deathEpisode 1.05. After being shamed by Secretary Farlow, Verity decides to steal items from his house. At the tavern, Verity shows her husband the things she stole from Farlow. Meredith forces her to promise to never steal again. Later, Meredith returns home and discovers that Verity has robbed Redwick. Meredith takes Verity to the gallows and recalls her that, when she arrived, he warned would report her to the Marshal if she stole anything from him. Verity apologizes but Meredith takes her to Christopher Priestley, fearing his wife might have some affliction that causes her to steal. He is unable to diagnose her condition, however. nce Meredith escorts Verity home, she reveals she has stolen bottles from the apothecaryEpisode 1.06. .]] Henry Sharrow returns to Jamestown and claims to have found silver up into the mountains. Meredith immediately aligns himself with Henry. Verity, however, is well aware that Henry raped her friend, Alice. She spits on Henry’s face and claims he doesn’t deserve the blood that runs through his veins. Meredith quickly apologizes for his wife’s behavior. Meanwhile, Verity bashes her husband, Meredith, for keeping company with Henry and the two argue on the streetsEpisode 1.07. Days later, Verity becomes distressed while observing more women arriving to Jamestown. She eventually tells Meredith they are not married. One night, Verity speaks with Meredith and confesses he loved him when he told her about her late wife and child. She also confesses her wish to become a motherEpisode 1.08. |-|Season 2= After Alice Sharrow’s son is born, Verity wish to become a mother increases and she tries to seduce Meredith. However, his alcoholism gets in the way of their lovemaking once again. With Samuel Castell’s death, Jocelyn Castell see herself on the streets and Verity gives her temporary shelter at the tavern. That night, Meredith bashes her wife for doing so, for he believes the reasons beyond Samuel’s death are politicalEpisode 2.01. The next day, Meredith wakes up nude outside the tavern while Verity observes him with contempt. She asks how long until she gives up on him. A ship brings more goods to Jamestown. At the wharf, Verity admires the clothing and complains about the high prices with Meredith. Nicholas Farlow explains to Verity the ways of trade and exhibits the new clothes that he bought. Verity mocks the clothes and the secretary and Meredith pushes her away and insists he’ll show his wife what kind of man he is. Meanwhile, Verity and Meredith arrive at the tavern and meet Alice and her son, and James Read. Verity cradles the babe with devotion and mocks her husband for not being able to get her pregnant. Meredith promises he’ll not fail her. That night at the tavern, Verity witnesses her husband partying with sailors and becomes suspicious. Meredith tells her he intends to rob the Virginia Company cargo with the help of two mariners, He’s to meet with them at dawn at Dancing Point. After meeting the mariners and being beated, Meredith returns to Verity and lies that he was forced to fight off the men. She calls him "her lion heart". Meredith shows her the stolen cargo. Marshal Redwick visits the tavern and asks Verity and Meredith if they know anything about the stolen cargo. They deny having any knowledge of it and the marshal leaves empty handed. That night, Carrow and Morrow force Meredith to buy more stolen cargo. The next morning, however, he’s passed out and Verity goes in his place. At night at the tavern, Meredith and Verity discuss their options regarding the stolen cargo left in the woods. Meredith tells they must not go near it ever againEpisode 2.02. preparing to meet his betrothal, Corinna. ]] Verity runs to James Read' shop and informs him that a ship is to arrive within an hour. Meredith recalls that James’ betrothal, Corinna, is to arrive. James is feeling insecure and Verity helps him getting ready by washing the dirt of his face. Meredith Rutter gives him flowers to gift his wife-to-be. Verity also dresses him with a red silk doublet. Meredith remarks they promised they wouldn’t return to the stolen cargo and Verity urges him to stay quiet about it. At the wharf, Verity, Meredith and Alice await to meet Corinna. However, James arrives with a corpse on a stretcher alongside Silas Sharrow. They take Corinna’s body into church and James opens the shroud to see her face and remarks she’s beautiful, and kisses her on the forehead. Meanwhile, Meredith tries to persuade James to take the doublet but he refuses. Verity asks him to be careful and she means more than the garment. Edgar Massinger arrives and asks Read how he came by the doublet. Meredith and Verity try to conceal the doublet’s origins but Massinger is not convinced. That night at the tavern, Verity persuades Meredith to go back into the woods and retrieve the chest with stolen cargo. Meredith eventually agrees. When they do, they are stopped by Massinger who decides to take chest for himself and threatens the RuttersEpisode 2.04. as revenge.]] Nicholas Farlow returns to Jamestown accompanied by an extravagant gentleman called Simeon Peck. At the tavern, Verity mocks them. Meredith tells her to quiet her scorn for there are many men in there who had sweethearts and companions of their own before the women arrive. LAter, Verity asks Meredith if he had a male sweetheart and he refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Maria shows Verity the luxury items that were placed at her and Pedro's shack. The next morning, Verity and Meredith visit Massinger’s farm. Verity confronts him about the stolen goods and tells him she will not allow Pedro to take the blame. He has a fit of rage and grabs Verity by the neck, nearly choking her to death. Meredith tries to stop it and then takes his wife away from thereEpisode 2.05. After Massinger is executed for murdering Samuel Castell, everyone leaves, but Verity and Meredith stay behind. She tells her husband that even Massinger deserves a bit of pity. Meredith goes back to townEpisode 2.06. Meredith starts searching through the Bible, despite being unable to read. Verity is puzzledEpisode 2.07. When Jocelyn Castell becomes the owner of Massinger's lands, Meredith mocks the marshal and is sentenced to wear the Shrew's Fiddle. At the tavern, Redwick gets drunk and passes out on the floor. Both Verity Rutter and Meredith urinate on him as revenge. Redwick wakes the next morning and the Rutters mock him, pretending he urinate himself. The marshal threatens them not to say a word about it to anyone. Later, Verity and Meredith blackmail Redwick into allow them to trade with the marinersEpisode 2.08. |-|Season 3= The Assembly of Burgesses is gathering and Verity urges Alice Sharrow to go and speak on Silas’ behalf. Meredith talks confused sentences and Verity says he’s been talking like that lately. Meredith wakes up at night talking nonsensical quotes again, but Verity tells him to go back to sleepEpisode 3.01. At the tavern, Tamlin Appleday is playing and dancing with Meredith. Meredith calls him a miracle. Tamlin steals James Read drink. James asks if he doesn’t know respect but is pushed by the boy and falls. James gets back on his feet and pushes the boy against the wall and tells him to pick fights he can win. Tamlin throws a clay pot to his head. James says he’ll die a coward’s death and tells Verity to keep the boy away from him. Meanwhile, Meredith goes missing and Verity asks Tamlin to go find him. They return to Jamestown and Meredith tells everyone that Tamlin is his child who has crossed the ocean to find him. At the tavern, Meredith explains to Tamlin how to brew ale. When they are alone, Verity asks Tam why he lets Meredith call him “son”. Tam justifies it doesn’t hurt anyone and makes Meredith happy. Verity calls him a “golden boy” and hugs him. Meanwhile, Meredith introduces Tamlin as his son to everyone in Jamestown. James Read warns Verity that the boy stole a knife from his forge. Verity doesn’t want James to act on it because she never saw Meredith so happy but promises she’ll talk to Tam about it. Later, Henry Sharrow tells him that his true son was three years old when he died while Rutter was getting drunk at the alehouse. Verity implies that Henry is lying but Meredith sees Tam’s deception. He gets drunk and tells Tam to get out of his tavern. Verity finds the boy and he has James’ knife and cuts Verity but she tells him that he has a home with the RuttersEpisode 3.02. Maria goes to the tavern and asks for Verity's help in hiring sailors so she and Pedro might leave for England. Tamlin overheards. Verity warns Maria’s plan won’t work because someone will catch her. Maria says the governor will send Pedro away and that Pedro will kill Yeardley because that happens. Verity still says no. Later, Meredith asks Verity if she doesn’t want Maria to go because she already lost Alice. Verity says it’s because Maria doesn’t have the means to pay the sailors. Meredith says he’ll talk to the captain of the Golden Lion about smuggling Pedro and Maria to EnglandEpisode 3.03. Meredith wakes in a field from a drunken stupor and sees a golden horse but no one but Tamline believes him. The boy says they both can search for the beast. However, Meredith insults Tam and Verity scolds him for it. Later, Verity tells James Read about Tam and Meredith’s conflicted relationship. She believes Meredith can’t live up to Tam’s expectations because of how he left his own son to die. She asks James to fetch the horse so Meredith will know a bit of pride in himself. The horse is caught by the Sharrows. Later, Verity, Meredith and Tamlin go to the stables to see the golden horse. Tam says the whole town now sees that Meredith was right all along. Meredith scolds Tamlin and the boy leaves crying. Verity says her father was like Meredith and he’ll also pay for his sins. Tamlin runs away from JamestownEpisode 3.04. Meredith sits outside his tavern for more drinking. Christopher Priestley says Verity is distressed. Meredith doesn’t recall what he did. The doctor says he told Tamlin that he was a rat that doesn’t deserve a mother and a father. Meredith says he would never say such a thing and he’ll talk to the boy. Christopher informs him that Tamlin has left Jamestown. Meredith meets with Verity at the wharf but she refuses to speak to him. Later, Verity observes Meredith drinking. She’s disgusted. Meredith approaches Pedro and Maria and begs them to call upon Verity to forgive him because he’s afflicted by injustice. Chacrow and Verity observe a drunken Meredith with repulse. Chacrow asks Temperance Yeardley how that man can have their God in his heart when he doesn’t walk like a man nor takes care of his wife. Verity approaches Meredith and tells him Tamlin ain’t coming back and he probably won’t last long out there and on the days he has left he believes he isn’t worth of a mother’s love. Verity wants one moment of honesty from Meredith. He says his cruelty is responsible for driving away Tamlin. Later, Meredith tries to kill himself but failsEpisode 3.05. Verity refuses to visit him while he convalescences and goes upriver with James Read to find TamlinEpisode 3.06. At the wharf, Meredith awaits for Verity’s returnEpisode 3.07. Later, he witnesses as Verity retuns to Jamestown with Tamlin. Meredith approaches them and says the boy is looking fine. Verity and Tam, however, turn their backs on him. At the tavern, there is tension between Meredith and Tamlin. Verity tries to wash Tam’s bloodied face but the boy stops her and leaves, crying. Verity asks Tam what happened to him and Meredith leaves. Meredith asks James Read for advice to deal with Tamlin. That night, Meredith apologizes to Tam and promises he’ll be a good father to him. The boy forgives him and they hug. Verity is filled with joy. They survive the Pamunkey attackEpisode 3.08. Quotes Gallery 2017-05-10 iri 31026431 I1.JPG 00 009 Jamestown S01.jpg Veritymeredithep2.jpg Jamestown-S01E02-f16114da78840c80f9c9512131a17b8a-full.jpg (2016-08-10+08-53-22)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg Rctvbnlk.png 0d67c974-828e-4639-a88b-b18a8e5e9415-03_14_jamestown_s03.jpg References Category:Relationships